The Power Rangers Haiku Challenge: MMPR Season 1
by Pop Culture Poet
Summary: I've been set the challenge to write a haiku for every episode of Power Rangers. This is the collection of Haikus for season one of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.
1. Day of the Dumpster

**Day of the Dumpster**

Earth is in danger

Summon teens with attitude

Defeat the space witch


	2. High Five

**High Five**

If it's heights you fear

Avoid the hill top battle

Trini defeats fears


	3. Teamwork

**Teamwork**

Dudettes In Trouble

Team work is the key right now

Power weapons go!


	4. A Pressing Engagement

**A Pressing Engagement **

**Haiku the first:**

Jason meets King Sphinx

It's one ranger two monsters

But Jason still wins

**Haiku the second:**

Bench pressing record

It will take dedication

Can Jason break it?


	5. Different Drum

**Different Drum**

**Haiku the first:**

A deaf girl can't hear

She's immune to Gnarly Gnome

Her deafness saves them

**Haiku the second:**

Deaf chick saves the day

She saves the bitchy bitches

Gnarly Gnome was lame


	6. Food Fight

**Food Fight**

**Haiku the first:**

A food fight is war

A pie to the face like death

There goes Caplan's wig

**Haiku the second:**

Pig monster eats all

This little pig ate weapons

That'll do now pig


	7. Big Sisters

**Big Sisters**

**Haiku the First:**

Open power eggs?

Obnoxious kid you will need

Stop her Rangers must

**Haiku the Second:**

Billy's car can fly

It's the raddest thing ever

How did they land it?


	8. I, Eye Guy

**I, Eye Guy**

**Haiku the first:**

Billy and Willy

Two geeks at the science fair

VR was so cool

**Haiku the second:**

Billy is king geek

And that makes Willy his prince

Science is awesome

**Haiku the third:**

Monster made of eyes

He will see only defeat

It's goodbye Eye Guy


	9. For Whom The Bell Trolls

**For Whom the Bell Trolls**

**Haiku the first:**

Joy it's hobby week

Oh god Trini collects dolls

They freak me out man

**Haiku the second:**

What is going on?

Zack's hobby is surfing eh?

But he's the dancer!

**Haiku the third:**

Eugh Ticklesneezer

The Creepy troll is creepy

Quick kill it with fire!


	10. Happy Birthday, Zack

**Happy Birthday, Zack**

**Haiku the first:**

Cake-o-matic mess

Billy's machine's not quite right

Ernie ain't impressed

**Haiku the second:**

Batman reference

Rangers are Angel Grove Knights

Great news for the town

**Haiku the third:**

Surprise party time?

Zack's worried they've forgotten

He has birthday blues

**Haiku the fourth:**

Zack and Knasty Knight

Axe versus sword battle waged

Zack needs the Rangers!

**Haiku the fifth:**

It's party time Zack!

No one forgot about it!

Never doubt your friends


	11. No Clowning Around

**No Clowning Around**

**Haiku the first:**

Putties become clowns

Did Stephen King write this one?

Creepiness abounds

**Haiku the second:**

It's Trini's cousin

Child actors are just awful

Awards not deserved

**Haiku the third:**

Pineapple the clown

Mummy will he murder me?

You can hope that's all

**Haiku the fourth:**

Kid turned to cardboard

Adds more depth to character

Down with child actors!

**Haiku the fifth:**

It's time for the zords

Giant monster against them

Form the megazord


	12. Power Ranger Punks

**Power Ranger Punks**

**Haiku the first:**

Kimberley is hot

Especially when she's punk

Man I am in love

**Haiku the second:**

Evil Bill and Kim

They out bully Bulk and Skull

And they dress better

**Haiku the third**

What did Zordon want?

It was teens with attitude

Shame it's a bad one

**Haiku the fourth:**

Terror Toad swallows

Don't let this beastie beat you

Let's croak us some toad

**Haiku the fifth:**

It's Rangers gone bad

It's all black clothes and bad 'tudes

We need singing squash!

**Haiku the sixth:**

It's Kim's time to shine

Can she win the day alone?

Well she won my heart


	13. Peace, Love and Woe

**Peace, Love and Woe**

**Haiku the first: **

Billy is in love

Marge has won his heart and soul

The geek gets the girl

**Haiku the second:**

It's Billy and Marge

Both baby geniuses

Geek and geekier

**Haiku the third:**

Two brains fall in love

Both brain and heart want the same

It's a perfect match

**Haiku the fourth:**

Evil Madam Woe

Elements are her forte

Can she be bested?

**Haiku the fifth:**

Madam Woe can't win

Rangers will triumph again

Woe is me she says

**Haiku the sixth:**

Billy fights for Marge

Teenage love is all you need

No heart break today

**Haiku the seventh:**

Marge likes the Rangers

She says she's partial to blue

You're in there my son


	14. Foul Play in the Sky

**Foul Play in the Sky**

**Haiku the first:**

Taking to the skies

Rita wants to crash the plane

But Kim saves the day

**Haiku the second:**

Guess what Uncle Steve?

You'll never appear again

What happened to you?

**Haiku the third:**

Bullies on a plane

Come fly with me Bulk and Skull

You'll regret it soon

**Haiku the fourth:**

Is Uncle Steve Dead?

No he's just passed out on us

No need to worry

**Haiku the fifth:**

Are they gonna crash?

No it's pre 9/11

The heroes can't die

**Haiku the sixth:**

Snizzard a lizard

What genius named this one?

Someone should be fired

**Haiku the seventh:**

Kim can fly the plane

Thanks to the help of Alpha

Saved by the robot

**Haiku the eighth:**

Different time then

Today Kim would be shot down

Thank you Osama*

*Dear internet this is sarcasm

**Haiku the ninth:**

Time to die Snizzard

Kim defeats the tonsil snakes

Now shoot the apple


	15. Dark Warrior

**Dark Warrior**

**Haiku the first:**

Uncle Howard says

"Let's get invisible dude"

Thanks to his potion

**Haiku the second:**

Rita is a witch

Why does she want this potion?

That's a plot hole guys!

**Haiku the third:**

Ninja Scientist?

Only in Power Rangers

Gotta love this show

**Haiku the fourth:**

Meet Uncle Howard

The karate scientist

He's got brains and brawn

**Haiku the fifth:**

Dear Mister Goldar

You can be a dick sometimes

Why don't you chill out?

**Haiku the sixth:**

Howard has mad skills

Best guest character ever

Learn from his lessons

**Haiku the seventh:**

It's Dark Warrior

He's holding Howard hostage

He wants the potion

**Haiku the eighth:**

Too far Bulk and Skull

No one likes a bully guys

Be funny instead

**Haiku the ninth:**

Monster has a bomb

Billy use your karate

Yeah dude that makes sense

**Haiku the tenth:**

Billy wants a belt

Jason tests his karate

Earns a yellow belt


	16. Switching Places

**Switching Places**

**Haiku the first:**

Time for old chiche

It's time for a body swap

The old switcheroo

**Haiku the second:**

Billy becomes Kim

It's all souffles and lipstick

He ain't no lady

**Haiku the third:**

Kim becomes Billy

She blows up his computer

She's no tech wizard

**Haiku the fourth:**

Body swap trouble

They're still beauty and the geek

But the wrong way round

**Haiku the fifth:**

Bulk and Skull switch up

It's business as usual

They're still total fools

**Haiku the sixth:**

Genie in the lamp

Rub here to unleash the beast

This boy grants no wish

**Haiku the seventh:**

Billy save the day

Switch the bodies back right now

All is well again!


	17. Green With Evil Part 1

**Green With Evil: An Epic in Five Parts**

**Part 1: Out of Control**

**Haiku the first:**

A new kid in town

A new martial arts master

Is he friend or foe?

**Haiku the second:**

Tommy and Jason

Battle it out on the matt

Who will win this day?

**Haiku the third:**

This is Tommy's tale

His hair is long and shiny

He does martial arts

**Haiku the fourth:**

Kim falls for Tommy

Handsome good looks and nice hair

Kim's not bad either

**Haiku the fifth:**

The battle master

He moves like a warrior

What noises he makes!

**Haiku the sixth:**

Kim is smitten now

Come to the youth centre please

Just to hang ya know

**Haiku the seventh:**

Tommy fights putties

The bin lid of destruction

They pose no problem

**Haiku the eighth:**

Rita's magic spell

Give the power of evil

Tommy is chosen

**Haiku the ninth:**

That is a strange spell

Does it turn him Japanese?

Just for a moment

**Haiku the tenth:**

Rita's own Ranger

He's the ultimate weapon

Now defeat Zordon

**To be continued...**


	18. Green With Evil Part 2

**Green With Evil: An Epic in Five Parts:**

**Part 2: Jason's Battle**

**Haiku the first:**

Where has Zordon gone?

We need old big head returned

Evil can not win!

**Haiku the second:**

The Green Ranger dude

He sure has annoyed Jason

What is his deal man?

**Haiku the third:**

Green needs a weapon

The Evil sword of darkness

Tis a deadly blade

**Haiku the fourth:**

Tell no one you're green

But you use green laser eyes!

Bulk and Skull must know

**Haiku the fifth:**

Who is Green Ranger?

Look for someone in green clothes

Now it's obvious!

**Haiku the sixth:**

Kim's heart is broken

Why is Tommy being mean?

He's green with evil

**Haiku the seventh:**

Words are like bullets

"I'm a big boy Kimberly"

You see her heart break

**Haiku the eighth:**

Kimberly in pain

"Excuse me for living!"

Tears begin to fall

**Haiku the ninth:**

A test of evil

Tommy must earn his weapon

You must prove yourself

**Haiku the tenth:**

Jason is captured

Enter the dark dimension

A battle awaits

**To be continued...**


	19. Green With Evil Part 3

**Green With Evil: An Epic in Five Parts**

**Part 3: The Rescue**

**Haiku the first:**

Goldar is prowling

He wants to defeat Jason

An unfair battle

**Haiku the second:**

Skull plants kiss on Bulk

But he was aiming for Kim

Which means they're not gay

**Haiku the third:**

Evil Tommy lies

But lies always unravel

Soon the truth will out

**Haiku the fourth:**

Why's he got a shield?

That really doesn't seem fair

Should be shields for all

**Haiku the fifth:**

Green clashes with red

And I'm not talking fashion

They meet in battle

**Haiku the sixth:**

Green about to kill

Teleport Jason right now!

That was a close call

**Haiku the seventh:**

Rangers are so dumb

All clues point to who he is

It's Tommy morons!

**Haiku the eighth:**

Beware of her sting

She's deadly and beautiful

Gives you a boner

**Haiku the ninth:**

Solar powered zords?

But what of night time battles?

Seems a fatal flaw

**Haiku the tenth:**

Who will Rita send?

Such a strong rogues' gallery

She chooses Goldar

**To be continued...**


	20. Green With Evil Part 4

**Green With Evil: An Epic in Five Parts**

**Part 4: Eclipsing Megazord**

**Haiku the first:**

Last roll of the dice

Summon the Megazord now

Defeat the monster!

**Haiku the second:**

Colour of evil

The colour of destruction

Green is the colour

**Haiku the third:**

Ready to destroy

Tommy is lost to darkness

Can his soul be saved?

**Haiku the fourth:**

Guys it's Morphin' Time

Power Rangers save the day

Angel Grove needs you

**Haiku the fifth:**

Rita's flying bike

It is a sight you must see

It's a laugh riot

**Haiku the sixth:**

Skull can drive a bus

But Goldar captures their ride

Goodbye Bulk and Skull?

**Haiku the seventh:**

Edge of destruction

Their lives hang in the balance

Quick save Bulk and Skull

**Haiku the eighth:**

A deadly eclipse

There's no power from the sun

What do we do now?

**Haiku the ninth:**

Scorpina is hot

ARGH! What the hell is that man?

Quick quick change her back!

**Haiku the tenth:**

Green's secret revealed

Quick look at the viewing globe

Twas Tom all along

**To be continued...**


	21. Green With Evil Part 5

**Green With Evil: An Epic in Five Parts**

**Part 5: Breaking The Spell**

**Haiku the first:**

Of course it's Tommy

Foolish not to realise

Pretty obvious

**Haiku the second:**

From the ocean's depths

Comes the might Dragon Zord

Destroy the city!

**Haiku the third:**

Dinosaur spirits

Call upon their great power

Battle Green Ranger

**Haiku the fourth:**

Play your magic flute

Control the Dragon Zord now

Summon destruction

**Haiku the fifth:**

Rangers power up

Create the Megazord now

Call the power sword

**Haiku the sixth:**

Destroy evil sword

Break the spell upon Tommy

Turn him back to good

**Haiku the seventh:**

The spell is broken

He's no longer Rita's bitch

Now join the good guys

**Haiku the eighth:**

The power is yours

Use it to fight the good fight

Let five become six

**Haiku the ninth:**

History is made

Morphin rainbow is complete

And new zord combos

**Haiku the tenth:**

This tale has been told

Green with evil no longer

Go Green Ranger go

**THE END!**


	22. The Trouble With Shellshock

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 22:**

**The Trouble With Shellshock**

**Haiku the first:**

Rita is asleep

Squatt and Baboo taking charge

Create a monster

**Haiku the second:**

Traffic light turtle

This shit is getting weird now

This monster will suck

**Haiku the third:**

Basketball battle

Keep aiming for three pointers

Slam dunk those putties

**Haiku the fourth:**

Random hot dog man

Bulk and Skull cause some trouble

Covered in ketchup

**Haiku the fifth:**

Trini passes go

She will never stop running

Shellshock's secret power!

**Haiku the sixth:**

Rangers are frozen

Now traffic lights make some sense

The Red light of doom

**Haiku the seventh:**

Magic staff to earth

And the ground begins to shake

Make my monster grow

**Haiku the eighth:**

Jason fights alone

Summon the mighty T Rex

Let's make turtle soup

**Haiku the ninth:**

A flowery quest

Only flowers can save them

A cure for Shellshock

**Haiku the tenth:**

Tommy joins the fray

Play that funky flute Green boy

We need Dragonzord

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Green makes difference

The Rangers are shell shocked no more

Victory is yours


	23. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 23:**

**Itsy Bitsy Spider**

**Haiku the first:**

Everyone has fear

Zack is afraid of spiders

He is not alone

**Haiku the second:**

Save spirit statue

Don't need a barbecue pit

Love a hot dog though

**Haiku the third:**

On a nature hike

On a quest to find new bugs

Meet putties instead

**Haiku the fourth:**

Hip hop kido class

Learn to kick ass with dance moves

Self defence in style

**Haiku the fifth:**

Remember cassettes?

We need funkier music

Cassette in the car

**Haiku the sixth:**

Rita's new weapon

Sleeping powder butterflies

Rip Van Winkle time

**Haiku the seventh:**

Zack faces danger

Why did it have to be bugs?

Just what Zack don't need

**Haiku the eighth:**

Time to Morph again

Battle the spider monster

Beware of his web

**Haiku the ninth:**

Face your fears now Zack

Overcome what scares you most

A sweet victory

**Haiku the tenth:**

The monster has grown

Activate the Megazord

The battle is tough

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Need a good weapon?

Rolled up newspaper is good

For splatting spiders

**Haiku the twelfth: **

Need Tommy again

Thank god for sixth ranger eh?

In the nick of time

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

The statue is saved

Zack still fears eight legged freaks

All is well again


	24. The Spit Flower

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 24:**

**The Spit Flower**

**Haiku the first:**

Time for the parade

Create a float for world peace

Yeah take that Saddam

**Haiku the second:**

Recycle flowers

Really? How do they do that?

Create Potpourri

**Haiku the third:**

Putties destroy float

Kimberly is heart broken

Putties are douche bags

**Haiku the fourth:**

Zack's not sensitive

Likes to state the obvious

Yeah they trashed it man

**Haiku the fifth:**

Where will Rita strike?

Flower Power Peace Parade!

A blow to world peace!

**Haiku the sixth:**

Energy draining

Ferocious flowers weaken

Rangers almost squashed

**Haiku the seventh:**

Green to the rescue

Summon Dragonzord again

Need flute music now!

**Haiku the eighth:**

Flower beats dragon

Zords are helpless against him

What is there now?

**Haiku the ninth:**

Hit Spit Flower's sack!

A metaphor for scrotums?

I bet that hurts him

**Haiku the tenth:**

Alpha and Tommy

Work together to save float

That's what friends are for

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Ernie loves parades

Kim is surprised by her float

Tommy made her smile


	25. Life's A Masquerade

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 25:**

**Life's A Masquerade**

**Haiku the first:**

Halloween is here

Time for a costume party

Choose your outfit now

**Haiku the second:**

Frankenstein's monster?

The same as Tommy's costume!

Bet there's a mix up!

**Haiku the third:**

Billy is Sherlock

Will there be a case to solve?

Elementary

**Haiku the fourth:**

Ernie the vampire

Must have sucked a lot of blood

The obese undead

**Haiku the fifth:**

Alpha joins party

Has no need for a costume

Popular with girls

**Haiku the sixth:**

Frankenstein can't dance

But he gets down on the floor

Destroy Bulk and Skull!

**Haiku the seventh:**

Life's no masquerade

Don't hide behind a costume

Be true to yourself

**Haiku the eighth:**

To Command Centre

Where's Tommy when you need him?

He's such a slacker

**Haiku the ninth:**

Zord versus monster

In a dance of destruction

Behold the power!

**Haiku the tenth:**

Dinos and Dragon

United in the battle

Take down the monster

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Alpha picks up chicks

A robotic sex machine

Bulk and Skull strike out


	26. Gung Ho!

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 26:**

**Gung Ho!**

**Haiku the first:**

Time to get gung ho

Tommy and Jason must learn

There's no I in team

**Haiku the second:**

Turn up for the books

Bulk manages ninjas now

Yeah that seems legit

**Haiku the third:**

Frankenstein still here?

Recycled footage I guess

What a lazy show

**Haiku the fourth:**

The super putty

Looks like they're made from turds

They are hard to beat

**Haiku the fifth:**

Must work together

Need new powerful weapons

Must be of one mind

**Haiku the sixth:**

Conquer Titanus

Robotic beast guards weapons

Together you win

**Haiku the seventh:**

Now you can gung ho

Together you are mighty

The lesson has been learned

**Haiku the eighth:**

I prefer ninjas

Dedicated and well skilled

They don't fight topless


	27. Wheel of Misfortune

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 27:**

**Wheel of Misfortune**

**Haiku the first:**

Rangers take the stage

Rumpelstiltskin starring Bulk

It's not quite Shakespeare

**Haiku the second:**

What's today's monster?

Well Kim has a spinning wheel

I bet it's involved

**Haiku the third:**

Green to the rescue

Tommy can fix anything

Always cheers up Kim

**Haiku the fourth:**

Stand up to bullies

Tommy could kick Bulk's large ass

Bulk is not so tough

**Haiku the fifth:**

Tommy defeated

By common putties no less

Great shame upon him

**Haiku the sixth:**

Tommy tricks putties

Feigns illness for no reason

Not even tied up

**Haiku the seventh:**

Wheel of Misfortune

Barely used in the battle

What a waste of time

**Haiku the eighth:**

Enter Ultrazord

Ultimate combination

Robots always win

**Haiku the ninth:**

Break a leg Rangers

Though not one of you can act

The show must go on

**Haiku the tenth:**

Bulk's pants split on stage

We can all see his boxers

The shame of it all


	28. Island of Illusion Part 1

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 28:**

**Island of Illusion Part One**

**Haiku the first:**

Self doubt's a killer

You must believe in yourself

Now dance for me Zack

**Haiku the second:**

The seeds of self doubt

Bulk and Skull master bullies

Don't surrender to it

**Haiku the third:**

Believe in dance Zack

A master of the dancefloor

You can bust a move

**Haiku the fourth:**

Lovely Scorpina

Funny feeling in my pants

Please don't supersize

**Haiku the fifth:**

Finster obsolete

Rita makes her own monster

Welcome to welfare

**Haiku the sixth:**

Giant spirit head

A demon head in the sky

They call him Lokar

**Haiku the seventh: **

Time for foam party

Oh no the foam is toxic!

Defeated by goo

**Haiku the eighth:**

Trapped somewhere awful

Self confidence will save them

Don't stop believing!

**Haiku the ninth:**

Illusion island

A home to rhyming midgets

Quagmire is your guide

**Haiku the tenth:**

Zack the first to break

A wriggly snake troubles him

It's all in the mind!

**Haiku the eleventh:**

No it can't end there!

But Zack is disappearing

Damn you cliffhanger!


	29. Island of Illusion Part 2

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 29:**

**Island of Illusion Part Two**

**Haiku the first:**

Last time things looked grim

Zack was lost to his self doubt

Will he vanish now?

**Haiku the second:**

You must fight it Zack

Find your confidence right now

You need self esteem

**Haiku the third:**

Rhyming dwarf teases

He knows how to save them all

Summon Quagmire now!

**Haiku the fourth:**

Think positive thoughts

Remember Nasty Knight Zack

Remember winning

**Haiku the fifth:**

Seek the power coins

Quagmire warns you you're alone

It's a Ranger quest

**Haiku the sixth: **

Now Kim is haunted

She fears the nice Bulk and Skull

She's a right mad cow

**Haiku the seventh:**

Wait a minute there

Oi I've seen this bit before!

This is a clip show!

**Haiku the eighth:**

A putty nightmare

Tommy sees them everywhere

Even in his friends

**Haiku the ninth:**

Don't fade away man

Remember victories past

You can do it man

**Haiku the tenth:**

Don't give in to fear

And you shall have the last laugh

There's no cowards here

**Haiku the eleventh: **

Rita's evil test

A wicked witch we detest

Rangers are the best

**Haiku the twelfth: **

Self doubt everywhere

Even Billy is not safe

Look in your heart blue

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Jason is ashamed

Should have saved them all by now

You can win Jason

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Island defeated

Rangers believe in themselves

Better believe it

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Morphin' time again

Believe and it will happen

Must defeat Lokar

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

Megadragonzord

Defeat Rita's monster now

Use your full power

**Haiku the seventeenth: **

We need Ultazord

Blow that head out of the sky

Say goodbye Lokar

**Haiku the eighteenth:**

Quagmire's the DJ

Can Zack be triumphant now?

Dance contest master


	30. The Rockstar

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 30:**

**The Rockstar**

**Haiku the first:**

Obnoxious kid time

Enter cousin Jeremy

A Red Ranger fan

**Haiku the second:**

Bulk eats messily

It's quite a disgusting sight

What a mucky pup

**Haiku the third:**

Bulk and Jason fight

It's brains before brawn you see

Bulk goes down again

**Haiku the fourth:**

What does Rita seek?

The mirror of destruction

A most heinous tool

**Haiku the fifth:**

Child actor is dubbed

His voice must be annoying

Needs career change

**Haiku the sixth:**

Zordon is calling

Weird shit in the Morphin' Grid

Jason must watch out

**Haiku the seventh:**

Sexy Scorpina

A most gorgeous villainess

Makes my monster grow

**Haiku the eighth:**

Rockstar monster strikes

Bring on the Power Rangers

Take down the villains

**Haiku the ninth:**

This beast is stone cold

Between rock and a hard place

Grab him by the stones

**Haiku the tenth:**

Treasure hunting kid

Follow the map find mirror

Don't let Rita win

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Scorpina battles

She takes on all five Rangers

A most worthy foe

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Sometimes I forget

Scorpina is a monster

My boner just died

**Haiku the thirteenth: **

It's Megazord time

We need the Power Sword now

Destroy the mirror

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Bye annoying brat

Ha you won't be seen again

Damn you to hades

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Goodbye to RadBug

Billy's greatest invention

No more flying car


	31. Calamity Kimberly

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 31:**

**Calamity Kimberly**

**Haiku the first:**

Kimberly's bad day

What can go wrong will go wrong

Don't give up yet Kim

**Haiku the second:**

Rain rain go away

Ruin Kim's life another day

Kim needs the sunshine

**Haiku the third:**

Seven years bad luck

Broken mirrors and brollies

Can't get any worse

**Haiku the fourth:**

The gallant green knight

Tommy stands up for his girl

Bulk goes down again

**Haiku the fifth:**

Tommy makes a quip

Bulk and Skull's own TV show?

Sounds good to me man

**Haiku the sixth:**

Samurai fan man

That's quite a name for this beast

Looks like a Viking

**Haiku the seventh:**

Kim trapped in a jar

Within a secret dimension

Who will save her now?

**Haiku the eighth: **

Tommy out for count

Who will save Kim now he's down

Power Rangers duh!

**Haiku the ninth:**

Where should they battle?

The Putty Bowl Restaurant

They employ putties

**Haiku the tenth:**

Dragonzord is best

Green Ranger is the coolest

He should be the star

**Haiku the eleventh: **

Six rangers unite

Victory is assured now

Monster going down

**Haiku the twelfth: **

Defeat the fan one

Call upon the Ultrazord

And blow him away

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Kim's still got bad luck

She blew up Billy's TV

Let's laugh about it


	32. A Star Is Born

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 32:**

**A Star Is Born**

**Haiku the first:**

Tommy on TV?

Oh it's just a commerical

Bulk's trying out too

**Haiku the second:**

Rita takes day off

Now Goldar is in command

Success not likely

**Haiku the third:**

Rangers on the beach

Ewww I can see Bulk's nipples

He's very hairy

**Haiku the fourth:**

Bulk gets gooed again

Poor Bulk always gets messy

Now he's got sunburn

**Haiku the fifth:**

Time to audition

It's all about martial arts

Bulk don't got the moves

**Haiku the sixth:**

Guess Bulk is there man

But what of our Green Ranger?

He is far more skilled

**Haiku the seventh:**

Scorpina on beach

But not in a bikini

Well that's a real shame

**Haiku the eighth: **

Rangers need Tommy

But he's in the audition

Life gets in the way

**Haiku the ninth:**

Tommy is awesome

His moves blow them all away

Sure to be a star

**Haiku the tenth:**

Trapped in a cocoon

They must face Babe Ruthless now

Teleport to zords

**Haiku the eleventh: **

A baseball monster?

Man this is confusing me

I don't get baseball

**Haiku the twelfth: **

Audition over

Tommy alerted at last

Join your friends Tommy

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

United at last

Six is the magic number

Prepare final blast

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Goldar is rubbish

He joins nearly every fight

But always loses

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Rangers leave the zords

Then they summon them again

What a waste of time

**Haiku the sixteenth: **

Why use Megazord?

Previous combo better

This makes no sense guys

**Haiku the seventeenth**

Where was Dragonzord?

Did he have time to go home?

Bet he's annoyed now

**Haiku the eighteenth:**

Advert airs already?

Using audition footage?

That's cheap and lazy


	33. The Yolk's On You!

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 33:**

**The Yolk's on You!**

**Haiku the first:**

It's talent show time

Tommy thanks Caplan for it

The little kiss ass

**Haiku the second:**

Bulk has found the eggs

That won't end well for you Bulk

Just walk away man

**Haiku the third:**

It's Rita's birthday!

What do you get a space witch?

A brand new monster!

**Haiku the fourth:**

Darn putties again

Got the best of Green once more

Should be embarrassed

**Haiku the fifth:**

Fang sounds Mexican

Glad Rita's not a racist

Equal rights for all

**Haiku the sixth:**

Hunt Goony Bird Eggs

Goldar says Rangers have them

The little liar!

**Haiku the seventh:**

Walking on egg shells

That's not just a metaphor

Poor Fang just wants eggs

**Haiku the eighth:**

A fish or lizard?

I can't quite tell what he is

But he sure loves eggs

**Haiku the ninth:**

Tommy has escaped

These putties need better traps

No net can hold him

**Haiku the tenth:**

A late arrival

Still in time to save the day

Hooray Green Ranger!

**Haiku the eleventh: **

We need Titanus

He's the zord with the right 'tude

Take down evil dude

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Morphenomenal

Rita defeated again

Well played teen heroes

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Martial arts on stage

Tommy and Jason look good

An impressive show

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Bulk and Skull rock out

But the song is just awful

Out of tune bullies


	34. The Green Candle Part 1

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 34:**

**The Green Candle Part 1**

**Haiku the first:**

There's a dance coming

Tommy hasn't asked Kim yet

If he won't I will

**Haiku the two:**

Rita's evil scheme

The green candle burns brightly

End of Green Ranger?

**Haiku the third:**

He's losing focus

His heart is full of pinkness

Kim is on his mind

**Haiku the fourth:**

Zack thinks he knows girls

He knows how to impress them

But he's not so smooth

**Haiku the fifth:**

Ask her to the dance

She will want to go with you

You have lovely hair

**Haiku the sixth:**

Putties strike again

They turn up at the wrong time

Ruin the moment

**Haiku the seventh:**

The battle is tough

Kim and Tommy defeated

Goldar takes Tommy

**Haiku the eighth:**

Back to dark dimension

Tommy and Goldar battle

Things are looking grim

**Haiku the ninth:**

An offer for Tom

Serve Rita become evil

Or lose your powers

**Haiku the tenth:**

The cyclops monster

He's a mythical terror

Only got one eye

**Haiku the eleventh: **

Dragonzord gone rogue

He's destroying Angel Grove

Totally screwed now

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Good news, a relief

Not Dragonzord, just a fake

Hope is still alive

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

The candle still burns

Reaching the end of it's wick

Is this how it ends?

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

He can't stop the flame

Green Ranger's days are numbered

Escape is hollow

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Tommy play your flute

Call on the real Dragonzord

Defeat this faker!

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

Rita's not bluffing

Tommy will lose his powers

If the candle dies

**To be continued...**


	35. The Green Candle Part 2

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 35:**

**The Green Candle Part 2**

**Haiku the first:**

Tommy don't lose hope

The Rangers won't surrender

There is still some hope

**Haiku the second:**

Fear not Green Ranger

Red Ranger will fight for you

To the bloody end

**Haiku the third:**

These are dark times man

Bulk and Skull offer relief

Bulk goes for a roll

**Haiku the fourth:**

Engage viewing globe

Dragonzord in battle mode

Tommy fights alone

**Haiku the fifth:**

Green Ranger's last stand?

If so let's go out in style

Fight with honour Green!

**Haiku the sixth:**

Candle still burning

Time is still dripping away

A waxy demise

**Haiku the seventh:**

Jason fights Goldar

He is here to save Tommy

Die golden monkey

**Haiku the eighth:**

Zack comes for Jason

He brings with him dark warnings

Green's life in danger

**Haiku the ninth:**

One eye is destroyed

They have won the day at last

But time has run out

**Haiku the tenth:**

Green Candle is out

Transfer his powers to Red

Green Ranger no more

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Jason now has shield

It looks better on green though

God damn you Rita!

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Honourable man

Strong and courageous fighter

Losing you hurts us

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

My heart is broken

The Green Ranger forever

Never forget him

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

I lament the end

Tommy you were my favourite

Please don't leave me now

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Always a Ranger

Don't need powers to be hero

You're still my hero

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

It's not all that bad

Tommy and Kim share a kiss

The lucky bastard

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

Asks her to the dance

Of course she says yes to him

A happy ending


	36. Birds of a Feather

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 36:**

**Birds of a Feather**

**Haiku the first:**

Zack teaches kids too?

There anyone that doesn't?

Even Bulk has one

**Haiku the second:**

Lessons to be learned

Cameron needs confidence

He will learn from Zack

**Haiku the third:**

Believe in yourself

Each of us needs to learn that

Boy Zack sure is smart

**Haiku the fourth:**

Rangers face new beast

Confidence is the buzz word

You can do it guys!

**Haiku the fifth:**

Beat Hatchasaurus

Disconnect Cardiatron

Victory lies there

**Haiku the sixth:**

Jason blows the flute

The Dragonzord doesn't come

Something's stopping him!

**Haiku the seventh:**

Jason wears the shield

I guess he looks pretty cool

But he's no Tommy

**Haiku the eighth:**

Things are picking up

Cardiatron defeated

Now Hatchasaurus

**Haiku the ninth:**

Can Cameron win?

Against Bulk's young apprentice?

But of course he will

**Haiku the tenth:**

It is a tough fight

Never give in Cameron

Use the new leg move

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Cameron triumphs

And his foe is a good sport

Bulk's a coach no more


	37. Clean-Up Club

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 37:**

**Clean-Up Club**

**Haiku the first:**

I ask myself this

Where the hell has Tommy gone?

He just disappeared

**Haiku the second:**

Save the planet man

Not from beasts but polution

Form a clean-up club

**Haiku the third:**

Ha! Polluticorn

That's actually quite clever

He does polluting!

**Haiku the fourth:**

Matching T shirt time

That's called dedication man

Now let's clean shit up

**Haiku the fifth:**

Videoing Bulk

What can possibly go wrong?

See past episodes

**Haiku the sixth:**

Clean up can be fun

Use your martial arts and dance

It's done in no time

**Haiku the seventh:**

Recycle your stuff

Trini wants you to do it

You can save the world

**Haiku the eighth:**

Putties like the trash

They want the world to die dude

What a bunch of fools!

**Haiku the ninth:**

Polluticorn strikes

Environment in danger

He hates recycling!

**Haiku the tenth:**

Dragon shield returns

Behold it's bad assery

Wait where did it go?

**Haiku the eleventh:**

The planet is saved

I've learned a lesson today

We must recycle!


	38. A Bad Reflection On You

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 38:**

**A Bad Reflection On You**

**Haiku the first:**

Evil twin story!

Where are their evil guy beards?

That makes it less real

**Haiku the second:**

Do bad guys wear shades?

Apparently in Angel Grove

Stereotyping

**Haiku the third:**

Skull's in luck again

Evil Kim always likes him

She needs to stay bad

**Haiku the fourth:**

Well that's a new one

A pop culture reference!

Pasta-la-Pizza

**Haiku the fifth:**

No it can not be

The Rangers in detention

It wasn't their fault!

**Haiku the sixth:**

An injustice man!

It was their evil clones guy!

You're a disgrace sir!

**Haiku the seventh:**

Bulk can't spell his name

That's the one thing he should know

Man he's such a tool

**Haiku the eighth:**

Bulk has big sandwich

It contains many fillings

And a heart attack

**Haiku the ninth:**

The Rangers detained

The evil clones cause mayhem

What a disaster!

**Haiku the tenth:**

Time for Bulk's cartoon

He's quite mean to his friend skull

The cartoon looks crap

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Rangers face struggles

No escape from detention

Need a cunning plan

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Really need to morph

But Bulk and Skull will see them

Trick those buffoons quick!

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Confusing battle

Two of every colour

Can't tell them apart

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

A Mirror monster

He goes by the name Twin Man

Says it all really

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

The truth is out there

Earth knows the Rangers are good

Reputation saved

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

Bad luck Bulk and Skull

The Rangers return in time

Plan back fired again


	39. Doomsday Part 1

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 39:**

**Doomsday Part 1**

**Haiku the first:**

Special occasion

Power Rangers Day is here!

Salute our heroes

**Haiku the second:**

Bulk and Skull jealous

They are gonna crash big day

Very naughty boys

**Haiku the third:**

Rita has a zord

Vicious robot of her own

Summon Cyclopsis

**Haiku the fourth:**

Bad taste in women

Angela's a total bitch

Zack deserves better

**Haiku the fifth:**

Yes where is Tommy?

At least he got a mention

Thought they had forgot

**Haiku the sixth:**

Enter new heroes

Meet Incredible Bulkster

And meet Super Skull

**Haiku the seventh:**

Real heroes they ain't

Made themselves look like morons

Everyone laughing

**Haiku the eighth:**

Where did they all go?

People are disappearing

Bet it was Rita

**Haiku the ninth:**

Evil scheme brewing

Rita's palace comes to Earth

Is this the end guys?

**Haiku the tenth:**

It's Goldar's war zord

Call upon the Megazord

Let battle commence

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Power up crystals

Show them Megazord power

Let the zords unite!

**Haiku the twelfth: **

Cyclopsis is strange

Literally a horny beast

But a deadly foe

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Jason we need help

Play the dragon dagger now

Call our metal friend

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

We need Titanus

Unite all the zords right now

It's our final hope

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

This zord lost the war

You thought you'd won but you lost

Goodbye Cyclopsis

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

No not Titanus

Rita sends it underground

And now Lokar's back

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

Return of Lokar

He has revived Cyclopsis

It's not over yet!

**Haiku the eighteenth:**

Zords are recharging

Rangers are helpless right now

To be continued...


	40. Doomsday Part 2

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 40:**

**Doomsday Part 2**

**Haiku the first:**

Situation grave

The odds aren't in our favour

Zords are half powered!

**Haiku the second:**

Rangers risk their lives

Things have never looked darker

Morphin' Grid at risk

**Haiku the third:**

Power grid is down

And the Megazord is floored

Amputee robot!

**Haiku the fourth:**

Fallen Megazord

You were a brave warrior

Rest now you're at peace

**Haiku the fifth:**

Rangers defeated?

Can it really end like this?

Evil Space Witch wins?

**Haiku the sixth:**

Quick to Billy's lab

Can Billy's Brain save the day?

I believe in him

**Haiku the eighth:**

Goldar strikes again

He's attacking Billy's lab

Pray for insurance

**Haiku the ninth:**

Rita keeps own files?

She has a computer now?

I never knew that

**Haiku the tenth:**

The end is coming

Rita's fall is now at hand

Good triumphs again

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Goodbye Cyclopsis

The Rangers know your weakness

This time it's for real

**Haiku the twelfth: **

Enemies go down

Lokar's return fleeting

Let's just forget him

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Rita back to moon

Her latest plan has been foiled

Welcome back humans!

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Celebrate heroes

They have saved Earth many times

They deserve this day

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Tommy has returned

Give him many high fives now

Never forget Green

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

Let the crowd go wild

Say thank you to Power Rangers

This is not the end

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

Choose to keep fighting

May the power protect you

Go Power Rangers


	41. Rita's Seed of Evil

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 41:**

**Rita's Seed of Evil**

**Haiku the first:**

Green fingered Rangers

Transplant your trees to the park

We always need trees

**Haiku the second:**

Not quite the spirit

Bulk and Skull have plastic trees

Try harder next time

**Haiku the third:**

Rita is inspired

This week it's a plant monster

Always true to form

**Haiku the fourth:**

Tree planting montage

Watch the Rangers plant their trees

Not so exciting

**Haiku the fifth:**

Who's in the bushes?

Bulk and Skull up to no good

Those pesky boneheads!

**Haiku the sixth:**

Rangers fight putties

You know how the story goes

Down with henchmen now!

**Haiku the seventh:**

What's that smell? Asks Skull

They are trapped in a toilet

It's probably poo

**Haiku the eighth:**

A lesson for Skull

Never pee in front of friends

Enter awkwardness

**Haiku the ninth:**

Major disturbance

Trouble in the Morphin' Grid

What's Rita up to?

**Haiku the tenth:**

Trouble in the park

Jason playing Nancy Drew

He has found some clues

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Jason fights the vines

Not the band, the evil plant

He will soon be crushed

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Enter the old guard

Fight Scorpina and Goldar

Just another day

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Guess what I noticed?

Scorpina has a nice bum

Goldar's isn't bad

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Make this monster grow

Need Dinosaur Power now

Giants do battle

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Time for flower puns

It's time to wilt this flower

Dead as a daisy?

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

What is in a name?

Power Sword becomes Mega

But it's jobs the same

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

Bulk and Skull flushed out

They are late for school again

Smell knocks Caplan out

**Haiku the eighteenth:**

Sapplings are growing

They will grow to mighty trees

What a legacy


	42. A Pig Surprise

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 42:**

**A Pig Surprise**

**Haiku the first:**

Pet adoption day

Anyone can have a pet

Pig available

**Haiku the second:**

Old woman's secret

She's actually a putty!

The pig is evil

**Haiku the third:**

Zack and the clay brains

This is hardly a fair fight

Zack is triumphant

**Haiku the fourth:**

Bulk and Skull seek pet

Only Norman the pig left

A bad ass pig now

**Haiku the fifth:**

Rita's scheme goes well

A pig surprise awaits them

Trini has cracked it

**Haiku the sixth:**

Bulk loves his new pig

Pets look like owners they say

In this case that's true

**Haiku the seventh:**

Ernie is angry

You can't bring a pig in here

Now it's a monster!

**Haiku the eighth:**

Pig wants Bulk's sandwich

Never surrender sandwich

Defend the sandwich!

**Haiku the ninth:**

Here's a free lesson

Recycling is important

Food fight pig returns

**Haiku the tenth:**

This is deja vu

That pig looks familiar

So does this battle

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Battle coverage?

Revisit food fight haiku

It's the Saban way

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Behold dancing pig

He's found a babe pig to love

Beware humping pigs

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Gorgeous Scorpina

You can invade my world babe

Just stay normal size

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Summon Dinozords

You all know the drill by now

Look here's Megazord

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Goldar falls again

Haven't seen the last of him

Yeah don't we know it

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

Norman the pig saved

Now they can make piggy love

A filthy ending

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

Farmer adopts Norm

Now they can be sausages

A happy ending


	43. Something Fishy

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 43:**

**Something Fishy**

**Haiku the first:**

Scuba diving time

But not for Kim and Billy

A picnic for them

**Haiku the second:**

Bulk and Skull have plans

They have got their rods ready

They're going fishing

**Haiku the third:**

Jason's latest skill

Scuba diving instructor

Jack of many trades

**Haiku the fourth:**

Billy fears the fish

Tuna can give him nightmares

Bet he don't like Jaws

**Haiku the fifth:**

Fish and chips for lunch!

Billy can't handle the fish!

What a dilemma

**Haiku the sixth:**

Bad experience

Young Billy bitten by a fish

But don't laugh at him

**Haiku the seventh:**

Bulk has caught something

HA! It's a no fishing sign

Is that irony?

**Haiku the eighth:**

Billy's dungarees

The very height of fashion

Well in the nineties

**Haiku the ninth:**

Lessons paying off

Billy's fighting has improved

He now holds his own

**Haiku the tenth:**

Battle the Goo Fish

But Billy is scared of fish!

Oh the irony

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Billy's fear unbound

Crippled by what scares him most

Now face what you dread

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Billy the weak link

Conquer your fear Blue Ranger

The others need you

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Rangers hit sparks fly

Health and safety out window

You must wear goggles!

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Fear is over come

And Billy is triumphant

This lesson is learned

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Fish gets super sized

He could feed the five thousand

Let's fillet this fish

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

Pride in fear conquered

Who needs professional help

When you have Goo Fish?

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

Bulk tells porky pies

He didn't catch that tinned fish

Lobster bite Karma


	44. Lions And Blizzards

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 44:**

**Lions and Blizzards**

**Haiku the first:**

It's the odd ball games

Bulk and Jason facing off

Bulk falls flat again

**Haiku the second:**

Noble lion Trophy

That is the prize they all seek

What will it become?

**Haiku the third:**

Noble tug of war

Two teams pull each other off

Last time standing wins

**Haiku the fourth:**

Angela the cow

Why does Zack want to date her?

She'll just hurt you man

**Haiku the fifth:**

The trophy is gone

Zack quickly blames Bulk and Skull

And guess what? He's right!

**Haiku the sixth:**

The thieves will regret

Rita wants that trophy now

Soon to be monster

**Haiku the seventh:**

We'll take them down

Fight! Defeat the putties now

Enjoy groovy tune

**Haiku the eighth:**

How was that weird Zack?

You fight putties every week

Every bloody week

**Haiku the ninth:**

It's a lion goat!

Combing two mighty beasts

A freaky hybrid

**Haiku the tenth:**

The Babeasaurus

Wearing smoking hot read dress

Angela wants Zack

**Haiku the eleventh:**

A tornado watch!

Down to Ernie's basement now

Is it safe down there?

**Haiku the twelfth:**

That dude is bad news

He can mess with the weather

That explains a lot

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

They can't contact Zack

Too busy trying to score

It's hoes before bros

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Defeat bleeting goat

Silence the roaring lion

Destroy chimera

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Zack takes centre stage

Tips the balance of battle

Now problem gets big

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

Megazord frozen

Don't give up and stay frosty

This is a cool fight

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

His date is pissed off

No happy endings for Zack

Better luck next time


	45. Crystal of Nightmares

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 45:**

**Crystal of Nightmares**

**Haiku the first:**

The stress of exams

Perhaps a study retreat

Prepare for that test

**Haiku the second:**

Bulk's scheming again

They will follow the Rangers

Absorbing knowledge?

**Haiku the third:**

Crystal of nightmares

What tortures await our teens?

Truly awful things

**Haiku the fourth:**

Bulk and Skull dress up

Goodbye to maid fantasies

Now I'm into nuns

**Haiku the fifth:**

Chill with some dancing

Jump on bed, pillow fight too

Learning can be fun

**Haiku the sixth:**

Ranger dreams go bad

Destroy their confidence now

Nightmares in spandex

**Haiku the seventh:**

Another clip show

Can it get any cheaper?

Saban finds a way!

**Haiku the eighth:**

Super Bulk and Skull

This time in the Megazord

Ha! Boys will be boys

**Haiku the ninth:**

Jason sleeps topless

Not sure I'd be up for that

Think about others

**Haiku the tenth:**

Command Centre dream

Zordon tells them to piss off

Ain't that a bit harsh?

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Rangers filled with fear

The whole team out of action

Conquer fear again

**Haiku the twelfth:**

The Rangers are scared

Still they battle the putties

Never let fear win!

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Goldar defeated

Bloody hell that was easy

The crystal destroyed

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

No fear take them down

Face Scorpina and Goldar

Confidence sky high

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Scorpina is fine

There's a stirring in my pants

I know what love is

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

Judge book by it's cover

End up with giant monster

Her looks are skin deep

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

The battle is won

Time to face a new challenge

Take the science test!

**Haiku the eighteenth:**

A's for everyone!

Well apart from Bulk and Skull

They both failed the test

**Haiku the nineteenth:**

Achoo sneezes Bulk

Caplan's wig is blown away

Bulk and his hi-jinx!

**Haiku the twentieth: **

I once had a book

When I was a little boy

It was based on this!


	46. To Flea or not to Flee

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 46:**

**To Flea or Not To Flee**

**Haiku the first:**

Save the youth centre!

Shame it's not '83

You need Mr. T!

**Haiku the second:**

Looking bad Ernie

He's going out of business

To the streets with him!

**Haiku the third:**

A fabulous flee

It's a fighting flee no less

Yeah it's pretty lame

**Haiku the fourth:**

We must save Juice Bar

Because Ernie's a nice guy

Where else would we go?

**Haiku the fifth:**

Jason found a dog

Bulk and Skull plot to steal it

They want the reward

**Haiku the sixth:**

Flea monster on the dog

Ha! Talk about downsizing!

Rita aiming low

**Haiku the seventh:**

Jason has no sleeves

That's not a look I can give

Let's cover his arms!

**Haiku the eighth:**

Who will protect you?

Who will help you take them down?

Who is on your side?

**Haiku the ninth:**

Jason has an itch

This is Rita's dark magic

A most deadly itch

**Haiku the tenth:**

Find the missing dog

He poses a great danger

His fleas will kill you!

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Taste the Red Ranger

Not in a sexual way

I mean drink his blood

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Time to scratch the itch

The pain might hurt like a bitch

Flea of the space witch

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

The dog loves chilli

I don't think dogs should eat it

Ernie doesn't care

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Spray the antidote

Cure Jason's infernal itch

Time for pest control!

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

The flee got giant

But his voice hasn't broken

Time for puberty

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

Flatten this flea now

Swat this pesky insect creep

Bug us no longer

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

Zord fight looks awful

Are you fighting or hugging?

Get a wriggle on

**Haiku the eighteenth:**

Rangers triumphant

Send him to the flea circus

Trouble us no more

**Haiku the nineteenth:**

Holy cow Ernie

Hefty reward for dog

The juice bar is saved!

**Haiku the twentieth:**

It's free food for all

Guess why you were going broke?

You need to charge them!


	47. Reign of the Jellyfish

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 47:**

**Reign of the Jellyfish**

**Haiku the first:**

Fill a time capsule

Reflecting the world today

Fill with mementos

**Haiku the second:**

Part with what you love

Say hello to tomorrow

Remember the past

**Haiku the third:**

Bulk brings a sandwich

Face full of mustard for him

Mucky Bulk again

**Haiku the fourth:**

Jellyfish monster

A creature with no back bone

No chance of winning

**Haiku the fifth:**

Remember Rangers

Show tomorrow our heroes

Never forget them

**Haiku the sixth:**

Rita is jealous

She wants to be remembered

Sneak a picture in!

**Haiku the seventh:**

Poor display putties

Time for a change in career

You suck at fighting

**Haiku the eighth:**

The capsule stolen

But what will become of it?

Damn and blast Rita

**Haiku the ninth:**

Sparks fly once again

Are Ranger suits safe to wear?

Are they explosive?

**Haiku the tenth:**

Suits don't protect them

Toxic spray eats the spandex

Is all hope now lost?

**Haiku the eleventh:**

The bench is broken

There's no end to destruction

Who pays for damage?

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Trapped in the darkness

The Jellyfish dimension

I guess he lives here

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Enlarge the Jellyfish

Big fish in a little pond

Make sushi of him

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Mighty Megazord

Battle gigantic villains

Make the world safer

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Power sword of might

With one slash you destroy all

Must keep well polished

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

Rita defeated

Perseverance is no good

Evil never wins

**Haiku the seventeenth: **

Bulk's giant sandwich

Most impressive thing I've seen

But where is the cheese?

**Haiku the eighteenth:**

Use by date would pass

Sandwich not good for capsule

Why not eat it now?

**Haiku the nineteenth:**

World of tomorrow

I hope it's all peace and love

Goodbye to dark times

**Haiku the twentieth:**

Here's to the future

May it be safe from evil

The power protects!


	48. Plague of the Mantis

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 48:**

**Plague of the Mantis**

**Haiku the first:**

Master the kung fu

Fair fight is most important

Honour is the key

**Haiku the second:**

Follow the master

His beard is most impressive

And he's a wise man

**Haiku the third:**

Study the mantis

Can teach you the mantis style

More than an insect

**Haiku the fourth:**

Bulk and Skull hunts bugs

Create their own bug kung fu

To make much money

**Haiku the fifth:**

Rita is inspired

Let's make a mantis monster

Who saw that coming?

**Haiku the sixth:**

Fairness and honour

Are important to Trini

A most focused girl

**Haiku the seventh:**

Learn cockroach kung fu

Learn from masters Bulk and Skull

And show all your friends!

**Haiku the eighth:**

This is Trini's fight

Use the skills you have mastered

Remember lessons

**Haiku the ninth:**

Rangers united

Tips the balance of power

But what of honour?

**Haiku the tenth:**

Trini fights alone

A trap laid by the mantis

Regain her honour!

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Trini is betrayed

The mantis has no honour

Will not fight alone

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Morphin' time again

All Rangers together now

A fair fight once more

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Mantis becomes huge

Time to call upon the zords

Defeat psycho mantis

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Victorious team

Mantis falls to Megazord

Honour is restored

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

This bug got splatted

Trini proved honourable

Angel Grove is safe

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

It's cockroach kung fu

A new kind of martial art

Makes you look a fool


	49. Return of an Old Friend Part 1

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 49:**

**Return of an Old Friend Part 1**

**Haiku the first:**

Time for parents' day

Learn much of our teen heroes

Meet their mums and dads

**Haiku the second:**

Rita is plotting

Let's kidnap Ranger parents

Break our heroes' hearts

**Haiku the third:**

Divorce had on kids

Kim is having a tough time

Parents still love you

**Haiku the fourth:**

A putty attack

It's merely a distraction

Parents in danger!

**Haiku the fifth:**

Parents are captured

Goldar wants the power coins

High cost to retrieve

**Haiku the sixth:**

Billy under spell

He's doing Rita's bidding

Get Dragon Dagger!

**Haiku the seventh:**

Billy has gone bad

Betrayed the Power Rangers

Rita is winning!

**Haiku the eighth:**

Billy is victim

Influenced by evil gas

And I don't mean farts

**Haiku the ninth:**

Dragonzord gone rogue?

Angel Grove will stand no chance!

Save Dragon Dagger!

**Haiku the tenth:**

Goldar triumphant

Dragonzord lost to evil

Choose coins or parents

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Billy is restored

Although the guilt is crippling

He must help his friends

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Goldar plays the flute

Dragonzord destroys city

Things are looking grim

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Rangers defeated

Time is up a choice to make

Surrender the coins

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Goldar way lying

He won't return their parents

Now he has the coins

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Angel Grove is lost

The Power Rangers are gone

Who will save us now?

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

Plans to destroy world

No one can stop Goldar now

There is no more hope

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

Recognise those locks

Mysterious man in green

An old friend returns

**Haiku the eighteenth:**

A new hope for us!

Tommy has returned to us

Go Green Ranger go!

To be continued...


	50. Return of an Old Friend Part 2

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 50:**

**Return of an Old Friend Part 2**

**Haiku the first:**

Tommy has returned

In the opening credits

We're back in business

**Haiku the second:**

Old Green suit is back

Back in the command centre

Power coin returned

**Haiku the third:**

A power transfer

Zordon fills Tommy with Juice

I mean with power

**Haiku the fourth:**

A deadly gamble

This can go wrong easily

Lives are at stake now

**Haiku the fifth:**

Save the power coins

Reclaim the Dragon Dagger

And defeat Goldar

**Haiku the sixth:**

Tommy fights alone

He has little power now

A brave warrior

**Haiku the seventh:**

Tommy plays his flute

Tune's never sounded sweeter

Dragonzord is saved!

**Haiku the eighth:**

Play Green Ranger's theme

Perfect music for battle

Battle commences

**Haiku the ninth:**

Oh no Zordon gone!

Is old big head lost forever?

Come back to use dude

**Haiku the tenth:**

Power coins retrieved

But at what cost do they come?

Tommy in danger

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Combine the powers

Enough to bring back Zordon

The power protects

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Defeat the monster

The way to save the parents

Don't let him trick you

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Tommy is floating

What the fudge is going on?

His body is charged!

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Tommy powered up

A hero restored once more

Green is the colour

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Five are six again

Summon the zords once again

Combine to win this

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

Megazord is down

Dragonzord must fight alone

Tail of destruction

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

United again

Mega Dragonzord power

Form the Ultrazord!

**Haiku the eighteenth:**

The parents are saved

And Tommy has his powers

It's been a good day

**Haiku the nineteenth: **

Divorce won't kill love

So don't be down Kimberly

Mum and dad love you

**Haiku the twentieth:**

Food fighting parents

There goes Caplan's wig again

Ernie will be pissed

**Haiku the twenty first:**

You know what they say

Only as old as you feel

Tell that to Ernie

**Haiku the twenty second:**

There's a mystery

Just where are Tommy's parent?

Do they not love him?


	51. Grumble Bee

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 51:**

**Grumble Bee**

**Haiku the first:**

A "B" on your test?

Just what's going on Billy?

Your grades are slipping!

**Haiku the second:**

His brain has failed him

Throw him on the scrap heap now

We need him no more

**Haiku the third:**

Bulk has "B" based puns

A wicked sense of humour

A sharp tongued bully

**Haiku the fourth:**

You'll never guess what

Rita wants a bee monster

Quite the logic leap

**Haiku the fifth:**

Billy blew a bee

I mean a bee based question

Don't mean literally

**Haiku the sixth:**

There's no shame in "B"s

Its' the best the rest can get

That's insensitive

**Haiku the seventh:**

Send down the putties

Team them with Goldar

Always works so well

**Haiku the eighth:**

Trapped by magic rope

A force field that holds them still

Can they escape this?

**Haiku the ninth:**

Contact the others

It's down to blue and yellow

Must depend on them

**Haiku the tenth:**

Enter grumble bee

He has poisonous venom

A sting in his tail

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Grumble bee rumble

Battle is a nasty sting

Make this bee buzz off!

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Secret bee powers

Enough to stump the Rangers

Must find his weakness

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Magic rope is tough

How can they free the others?

Leave them there for now

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Black and yellow stripes

A deadly poison venom

Beware buzzy bee!

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Alpha saves Rangers

Now the team can reunite

Time to swot this bee

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

The Rangers will win

Use the power to succeed

No one can stop them

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

Billy's got a gun

Cover that bee in your foam

Very messy end

**Haiku the eighteenth:**

A bloody big bee

This calls for a Megazord

Know the score by now

**Haiku the nineteenth:**

Where's Green Ranger been?

Tommy Oliver's day off?

What's he been doing?

**Haiku the twentieth: **

At karate match

Fighting ninja warriors

That's your excuse man?

**Haiku the twenty first:**

Help Bulk and Skull

Or tutor them when they fail

Easy decision


	52. Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 52:**

**Two Heads Are Better Than One**

**Haiku the first:**

Jason teaches MILFs

Tommy is in on it too

They like them older

**Haiku the second:**

What's today's lesson?

Two heads are better than one

Expect new monster

**Haiku the third:**

Enjoy Ernie's shakes

He's getting exotic now

That's alotta fruit

**Haiku the fourth:**

Looking for the babes

Bulk and Skull scouting for girls

Thinking with their wangs

**Haiku the fifth:**

Two headed parrot

At least it's not two bum holes

That would be messy

**Haiku the sixth:**

Two heads one body

You can talk to yourself though

Never be lonely

**Haiku the seventh:**

A smudge on Red's suit

I bet you can't dry clean them

Have to replace it

**Haiku the eighth:**

Twice the brain power

It shoots feather based missiles

It really likes fruit

**Haiku the ninth:**

I know who has fruit

Quick to the youth centre now

Ernie's got it all!

**Haiku the tenth:**

Enter the putties

You should know the drill by now

It's the same story

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Found pamango fruit

But it's never that easy

Stolen by putties

**Haiku the twelfth:**

How unfortunate?

I'm not convinced Zordon cares

What a total arse

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

The last pamango

A gift in the name of love

Big hearted Ernie

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Jason gets angry

He may need some therapy

Far too aggressive

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Should wait for Tommy

Remember team work is key

He has pamango!

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

Tommy saves the day

A pamango distraction

Make your move Rangers

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

Here comes magic wand

Let me put this in context

The monster has grown

**Haiku the eighteenth:**

What can I say now

That has not been said before?

Another zord fight

**Haiku the nineteenth:**

You need more power?

Then let Tommy play his flute

It's Dragonzord time

**Haiku the twentieth:**

Two heads did no good

Rita still lost the battle

Evil never wins

**Haiku the twenty first:**

Bulk and Skull upset

Disappointed by the girls

They aren't in to MILFs

**Haiku the twenty second:**

Bulk and Skull learn this:

"Two moms are better than one"

Beaten up by mums


	53. Fowl Play

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 53:**

**Fowl Play**

**Haiku the first:**

Juggling ain't magic

But making Bulk look dumb is

Zack the magician!

**Haiku the second:**

Angela returns

She's impressed by Zack's magic

She seems nicer now

**Haiku the third:**

Putty in her hands!

Damn it Jason you jinxed it!

Real putties arrive!

**Haiku the fourth:**

Peckster destroys town

Zack needs to leave youth centre

Bulk based distraction

**Haiku the fifth:**

Disappearing trick

You've used that one before

Bulk can't be that dumb

**Haiku the sixth:**

A Zack episode

He's the main focus today

A Black Ranger tale

**Haiku the seventh:**

Summon power axe

Swing it like a baseball bat

Ruffle his feathers

**Haiku the eighth:**

Back to youth centre

Don't arouse suspicion

Arouse Angela

**Haiku the ninth:**

Tommy is conserved

Only used when things are dire

Don't need Green just yet

**Haiku the tenth:**

The Bulk Man is yours

But Angela rebuffs him

She has eyes for Zack

**Haiku the eleventh:**

The spell is broken

Zack has returned to the kids

Thrilled by his return

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Zack needs to leave?

Pretend to have a big piss

That's believable!

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Sparks fly once again

Rangering is dangerous

You might get blown up

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Time to stuff this bird

You're the bird I'm the stuffing

A Thanks Giving treat

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Toxic tornado

No it ain't a super fart

Peckster's special move

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

Zack has got a plan

Use the Cranial Laser!

It's bye bye birdie

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

No Tommy today

I miss his smile and his hair

And his grunting noise

**Haiku the eighteenth:**

Zack is looking sharp

Off for a night on the town

He's looking to score

**Haiku the nineteenth:**

Bad luck for poor Zack

The kids are coming with you

Enjoy the cartoons!


	54. Trick or Treat

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 54:**

**Trick or Treat**

**Haiku the first:**

Kim is centre stage

My heart is beating faster

A thing they call love

**Haiku the second:**

Trick or Treat game show

Popular in the US

Not made up at all

**Haiku the third:**

The car is the prize

Kimberley must defeat Skull

Go Kimberly go!

**Haiku the fourth:**

Rita is inspired

Send down the pumpkin rapper

Oh dear god please no

**Haiku the fifth:**

Rapping ain't valid

Especially from veggies

You can't call this art!

**Haiku the sixth:**

Pumpkin points required

The winner will have the most

This show is stupid

**Haiku the seventh:**

Something is rotten

Tommy finds rotting pumpkins

No I don't mean boobs

**Haiku the eighth:**

Send in the putties

Those poor defeat-able sods

They are life's losers

**Haiku the ninth:**

Kim is doing well

Skull is a poor opponent

Kim has to win this!

**Haiku the tenth:**

Rita is jealous

She clearly wants a car

Better than her back

**Haiku the eleventh:**

She's up to old tricks

Same old shit different day

Change it up Rita!

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Skull and the spider

The spider wins the show down

Skull gets gunged again

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Make excuses Bill

A cardiac infraction?

That's a heart attack!

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Skull wins by default

Kim must leave to save the day

It's the Ranger way

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

His rhymes aren't clever!

I'm a better poet man

And we all know it!

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

Pumpkins on their heads

You look right foolish you do

Take them off at once

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

Let's make pumpkin pie

Destroy those evil pumpkins

Before it's too late

**Haiku the eighteenth:**

Shut your mouth pumpkin

This ain't no rap battle son

Don't drop your rhymes here

**Haiku the nineteenth:**

A whopper pumpkin!

Destroy it with a bad rap

But that didn't work!

**Haiku the twentieth:**

Please stop the rapping

You're worse than Vanilla Ice

MC Hammer too

**Haiku the twenty first:**

Don't rhyme patch with catch

Try and challenge yourself man

That's just plain lazy

**Haiku the twenty second:**

Tommy has to leave

They actually need him now

I bet he's so pleased

**Haiku the twenty third:**

Run fast? Feel the blast?

Who writes this shit? Tell me that

A complete moron!

**Haiku the twenty fourth:**

This rapper got binned

No more dreadful rhyming now

I'm the winner now

**Haiku the twenty fifth:**

Skull has won the car

It's easy come easy go

Now the car is gone

**Haiku the twenty sixth:**

Today's moral is

You win some and you lose some

And we lost this one


	55. Second Chance

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 55:**

**Second Chance**

**Haiku the first:**

It's soccer try outs

Roger didn't make the cut

He needs second chance!

**Haiku the second:**

Someone tell me this

How's Ernie the soccer coach?

He ain't so sporty

**Haiku the third:**

Time for some hijinxs

Bulk and Skull in detention

They are naughty boys

**Haiku the fourth:**

Green's watch on the fritz

Appleby takes it's away

No way to reach him!

**Haiku the fifth:**

Tommy is in class

But Zack and Jason are not

That hardly seems fair

**Haiku the sixth:**

Monster not charged yet

Putties to wear down Rangers?

Heard that one before

**Haiku the seventh:**

Roger is rubbish

He ain't exactly pele

Or Emile Heskey

**Haiku the eighth:**

Putties play soccer

Socadillo is the ball

Better than Roger

**Haiku the ninth:**

Bad at everything

Bad at soccer and acting

Yes I mean Roger

**Haiku the tenth:**

The armadillo

British advert reference

Not quite a dime bar

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Play a little ball

It's a soccer based battle

The beautiful game

**Haiku the twelfth:**

This battle needs Green

This is a job for all six

Here comes the green one!

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Next came forth the zords

And they battled a giant

And they won again

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Roger made the team

Not sure Ernie's qualified

Go back to slurpies

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Roger is so shit

Ernie created new team

Just to shut him up


	56. On Fins and Needles

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Season 1 Episode 56:**

**On Fins and Needles**

**Haiku the first:**

Great team Green and Red

Teach those kids karate now!

Only for defense

**Haiku the second:**

Rita's evil scheme

Now friends become enemies

Unity broken

**Haiku the third:**

Tensions running high

Bulk tries to start a rumble

Teacher interrupts!

**Haiku the fourth:**

It's Slippery Shark!

A shark that is slippery?

What more could you want?

**Haiku the fifth:**

Bulk sells fight tickets

Will Tommy and Jason fight?

No rules for this figth

**Haiku the sixth:**

Zack tries to stop them

But Rita's magic too strong

They must now battle

**Haiku the seventh:**

They're saved by the beep

Being a Ranger comes first

They must save the day!

**Haiku the eighth:**

Team work is required

Can Red and Green break the spell?

Cross your fingers now!

**Haiku the ninth:**

How will this day end?

Ranger on Ranger violence?

Not how it should be

**Haiku the tenth:**

Rangers reunite!

A deadly spell is broken

The team's whole again!

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Now comes the Zord fight

I have nothing new to add

They win it again

**Haiku the twelfth:**

There's a clear lesson

That we can all learn right now

There's no "I" in team!


End file.
